woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Traits
Each character in this campaign has 3 traits, which must be from different categories. Players can also choose a character drawback in order to gain an additional trait. The drawback must be with GM approval, and all traits must be from different categories as normal. Campaign Traits *'Achiever' - You have ambition and a one-way ticket to the top. Whenever you would gain 1 Hero Point, you have a 50% chance to gain an additional Hero Point. *'Beta Tester' - As a beta tester, you know things about the game world most new players don’t, though some of it may be out of date since launch. You gain a +2 trait bonus to any two knowledge skill checks of your choice. *'Explorer' - You’re exceptional at finding the hidden bits of the game. Gain a +2 trait bonus to Perception and Survival when looking for secret or hidden things in the game world. *'Hidden Skill' - You found a hidden item or side quest early on that gave your character access to a unique bonus. You can may choose one of the following: choose any one skill - it is now always considered a class skill for your character and you gain a +1 trait bonus to that skill; or, choose a single simple or martial weapon - your character is now proficient in that weapon. *'Noob' - This is your first virtual world or maybe even your first game ever. You may not have a lot of skill, but somehow you succeed through dumb luck sheer likeableness. Player characters of Good alignment are automatically Friendly towards your character the first time you meet, and once per day you can add a +2 trait bonus to a single d20 roll after the roll but before the result is revealed. *'Pseudorandom' - Any good engineer knows that computers aren’t capable of generating truly random numbers. Through observation you’ve learned how to predict the “random” elements in the system. Once per day, when the GM rolls a d20 to perform an attack, skill check, or ability check that directly targets your character, you can influence the roll by +/-2. *'Trader' - You have a history of “farming” currency or items in virtual worlds, giving you a good feel for in-game economies. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy skill checks to gather information when finding buyers or sellers of in-game items and gain a 5% bonus to any sale prices to NPC merchants. Combat Traits *'Hacker' - You’ve found a few weaknesses in the system to gain an unfair advantage. You have a +1 trait bonus to initiative checks and a +2 trait bonus to Perception to detect stealthed characters or to avoid surprise. *'Killer' - Nothing gives you a thrill like PKing. When targeting another player character, you gain a +1 trait bonus to attack rolls and a +1 trait bonus to damage. *'Leet Skills' - You’re an expert at playing your class. Chose a specific spell or class ability you possess at 1st level. For the purpose of determining the effects of this spell or ability, treat your class level as if it were 2 levels higher. *'Minmaxer (weapons)' - You like to maximize effectiveness at the cost of being specialized. Choose a weapon you are proficient in; you get a +1 trait bonus to attack rolls and a +1 trait bonus to damage with that weapon. However, you suffer a -1 penalty to attack rolls and a -1 penalty to damage with all other weapons. *'Strategist' - You’ve led parties and raids frequently in your time, and you know how to form a rock solid battle strategy on the fly. Once per combat, you can give an ally within 30’ (other than yourself) a +2 trait bonus to AC or a reflex saving throw as a reaction, provided that they can hear you and you share a language. You can use this ability after the target has made their roll but before the result is revealed. Equipment Traits *'“Hail. What Fiery Avenger”' - Early on in your questing, you received a bit of information or a quest item that you are convinced will become important later. The GM decides what it is that you received, but typically it isn’t something that can be traded or sold. Once per day, you gain a +2 trait bonus on any one skill or ability check if you can reasonably justify to the GM that you believe the check will further your fool’s errand. *'Pre-order Bonus' - You pre-ordered the game before it came out, entitling you to additional starting equipment. You start with unique cosmetic items (wings, ears, hair dye, etc.) or a single non-magic item worth up to 1000 gp. *'Sky Pilot' - You’ve learned how to utilize airships and other flying mechanisms in the game. You gain a +1 trait bonus to fly skill checks and profession (driver) checks, and both skills are always class skills for you. Magic Traits *'Minmaxer (magic)' - You like to maximize effectiveness at the cost of being specialized. Pick a school of magic; all spells you cast from that school gain a +1 trait bonus to saving throw DCs. However, you suffer a -1 penalty to saving throw DCs for all other schools of magic. Regional Traits *'Cartographer' - You make maps in of the virtual world as a hobby, noting important locations and secrets. You gain a +2 trait bonus to Knowledge (geography), Perception, and Survival skill checks to locate places, objects, or quest objectives. *'Trailblazer' - You’re always the first to any new map or dungeon in the virtual world, uncovering secrets faster than others. The first time you go to a new, unique location in the world, the GM gives you some small bit of information about it that may or may not be helpful (but is always true). Additionally, since you tend to have knowledge of new areas, you can sell information about these areas for 10% more than usual. Social Traits *'Blogger' - You ran a blog or used to write articles for a gaming site, gaining you a small amount of fame with other players. You gain a +2 trait bonus to any Charisma-based skill checks when interacting with other player characters. *'Friends in High Places' - You have a friend or relative who actually worked on the game or knows the game staff, or is a well-connected and successful player. Once per story arc, you can call on your contact to provide some sort of help, such as information, an item, or anything else the GM thinks appropriate. *'Guild Leader' - It’s your ultimate goal to form and maintain an influential guild. You gain a +2 bonus to any skill checks relating to the quests required to form a guild. You also add 2 to your leadership score for purposes of Leadership or other similar feats/abilities. Your guild may call on you for assistance from time to time. *'Maxed out my Friends List' - You have more friends in game than any one person really should. While most of them are just acquaintances, you can call on them occasionally for help. Once per story arc, you can gain a cohort for a session as if you had the Leadership feat. *'Parents’ Basement' - You’re used to playing games with a bit of grind, and you spend more of your free time to grinding out extra EXP. You gain +1 skill rank per level, but only for background skills. *'Socializer' - You find ease in associating with other players. When attempting to convince another player character to help you, gain a +2 trait bonus to any skill or ability checks involved.